With the progress of recent electronics technology, the reduction in size and the increase in capacitance have been required for laminated ceramic capacitors. In order to satisfy these requirements, the reduction in layer thickness has been advanced for ceramic dielectric layers constituting laminated ceramic capacitors. However, the reduction of the ceramic dielectric layers in layer thickness relatively increases the electric field intensity applied per layer. Therefore, improved durability and reliability at the time of voltage application are required.
As the laminated ceramic capacitors, for example, a laminated ceramic capacitor is known which includes: a laminated body including a plurality of ceramic dielectric layers stacked and a plurality of internal electrodes formed along the interfaces between the ceramic dielectric layers; and a plurality of external electrodes formed on the outer surface of the laminated body and electrically connected to the internal electrodes (see Patent Document 1). Further, in the case of the laminated ceramic capacitor in Patent Document 1, electrodes which use Ni as their main constituent are disclosed as the internal electrodes.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-283867